Get through this
by Aobi
Summary: Aobi is sobering over her 14th birthday. No one has has remembered her birthay. Which leads her to feel unwanted so she decides to runway. Will someone be apple to convince her that she does matter? ?xOC


a/n-

aobi- today i smy bday so i wanted to make a story withm eand itachi in it as my present

itachi- your only like 14 right?

aobi- SHUT UP anway please dont hate it okay I don'y own naruto and teh song is gotta get thru this (acoustic) - daniel bedingfield

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

Get through this

Aobi's Pov

I finally made it to the bar. You may be wondering why am I at a bar. It's December 16 which stands for my worsteds day of my life my birthday. I am now turning 23 and still a virgin. Don't ask me if I am happy about it because I ain't. First this morning Naruto try to make ME treat HIM to ramen. Then my sister Sakura gave me a blue dress that went to my ankles and could swing in the winds.

But then here comes Sasuke came to my house knocking my door down just to get his revenge on me for calling him duck man so he gave me my 23 birthdays hit but he didn't make it after that. Then Shikamaru and his team gave me a book base on new justu that thy made just for me well if you called making people food a justu plus Hinata and her team gave me my own ninja dog which I nicknamed him Kenta and Lee and his team gave me a kunai with my name carved in it.

Next I got 20 empty bottles of sake from Tsuande and a Make-out book from Kakashi and Jayraia and a green jump suit from Guy. Anyway I made my way to a near by bar around the corner of my house. It wasn't pack but it wasn't empty. I saw some strange guys dress in cloaks with a strange red cloud on them but I didn't worry about it. I cam e in the bar wearing the dress Sakura gave me and my blue hair in a tight bun with a blue rose in my hair but I felt all eyes on me.

I made my way to the bar just for a long hard drink to clear my mind if my birthday. You may also wonder why I need to forget my birthday. The reason is simple I use to date the famous Itachi Uchiha. Yup the emotionless bastard he left me on my birthday after he killed his clan. He came to my house with blood covering his shirt here a flash back

_Flash back_

"_Knock….knock" a noise went on my window_

"_Mmm who is that knocking on my window" I said as I slowly got out of my bed and made my way to the window and saw Itachi frowning. Then I opened the window so he could enter and he did._

"_Itachi-kun what are you doing here so late" I asked sleepily_

"_I'm leaving for good this time" He looking into my eyes _

"_Itachi what do you mean your leaving…TODAY… by that" I yelled at hi tears coming out my eyes_

"_What do you mean----oh yea I'm totally forgot Aobi I'm so sorry" He said as he hugged me from my waist _

"_NO your not you'll always be the emotionless man you always been" I cried into his chest _

"_Please Aobi don't say that I love you and you know that is always true" He wiping my tears_

"_Then if you do love me and you forgot my birthday I have a request" I said looking down at my feet_

"_-Chuckle- anything Love" He said lifting my head up towards his_

"_Will you….um…..well be….my….first?" I said blushing then it became silent _

"_Are you sure about this blue rose?" calling me by the nick name he gave me _

"_I-I-I….am….I am totally sure about this" I said looking in his eyes with nothing but love and lust. Then his face slowly touched mines and I knew at this moment it was no turning back._

_**(RATED R LEMON SCENE ALERT)**_

_I felt his smooth lips cover my soft red lips slowly becoming more intense as the minutes pass by. As we made-out I felt his lust and love which had long for me to make this choice. Then what surprise me was that his tongue began to slowly massage my bottom lip which made me gapes and allowed him to slip his tongue into my mouth and explored every inch of my mouth then I began to fight back with my tongue attacking his and we began a tongue war. But what I didn't notice that he slowly push us backwards to make me lay on my bed and Itachi was on top. Then we broke the kiss after a few moments trying to catch our breathe. _

_Then He began to move his mouth towards my neck and started to nibble on it. Slowly making shivers through out my body making me want him even more. Then I made the most erotic sound I have ever made I moan softly while biting my lips as he began to bite my neck softly leaving hicks. _

"_I see some one is getting hot" Itachi said sexually as he still nibbled on my neck but all I did was blush a hot red. Then he started to slowly moved his hands to night gown and slowly slid it down my legs and he moved his lips to my stomach which made me moan even more and louder then I heard him take off his anbu shirt off and took of his pants which left his boxers showing. _

"_Now it's time to remove that bra of yours but Aobi are you really sure about this at this point there is no turning back" He said looking at me pleading for more_

"_I won't want you stop if you wanted me to" I said moving up to kiss him on his neck sedulity then I heard him moan softly_

"_I see I'm not the only one who is getting hot" I said as I moved my feet and massage his 'area' through his boxers._

_Then he moans my name and went right back it to removing my bra. Then he slowly moved his hands under my back and unstrapped my bra and threw it to the ground to revile my fully round breast with my nipples pricking up. Then he moved his mouth to my right breast and sucked on my nipple make them even harder then he massage the other and he did the same to the other and Then he just stop and look into my eyes but I looked away embarrassed. But he gently pushes my face back towards his to make me look at him in the eyes_

"_Don't worry Love you are always beautiful to me" He said sweetly then I felt myself lost in his eyes then I felt his hands move gently down my thigh towards my inner thigh where my panties were nice and wet. Then he slowly removed them slipping them down my thighs pass my ankles then they floated gently on the floor then he removed his boxers and started to kiss my neck slowly. Then he positions himself towards my entrances._

"_I'm going in Aobi" He said slowly and I nodded. Then he gently enters and I made a soft squeal._

"_Did I hurt you love?" He asked worried_

"_It's fine don't stop now I need to get use to the feeling" I said moaning a little he nodded and slowly pushed himself in and out of me which made me moan even more and louder. _

_**SKIP (sorry I couldn't think of nothing else)**_

"_-Pant-….-pant-….wow…" I said breathing fast as Itachi removed himself from me. _

"_Your telling me you did well for your first time" He said humorous then I played hit him on his chest as he covered us with my sheets then I hugged his figure_

"_Thank you I-t-a-c-h-I" I said slowly slipping into darkness_

"_Your welcome love" He said as he kissed me softly on my lips and I knew soon after he got dress and left me to myself._

_**Next morning **_

_Then I heard the birds started to chirp and I started to open my eyes slowly. Then all of the memories from last night slowly hit me"_

"_-Gasps- ITACHI!!!" I said lifting myself from the bed good thing my parents won't be back until tonight and Sakura was at her friends Ino house. Then I remember what he said to me._

"_I'm leaving for good this time" _

'_Wait was it just a dream oh god let it be a dream but I looked under the covers to see myself naked under my sheets._

'_So he did leave me' _

_For 5 months straight I cried to myself every night wishing Itachi would show up in my window put it never happen until each year my birthday would come then I would drink myself until I'm sober._

_END FLASHBACK_

I made my way to the bar stand and sat down in a near by corner away from the strange group with cloaks on.

"What Is a young woman like yourself doing at a bar?" A young bartender with green hair asked me

"Just washing some memories that are no longer needed" I said sadly Then I saw some of the guys in the cloaks leave out the door expect for one who sat two seats away from me.

"Ok what would you like?" he asked

"I would like a Moulin Rouge and a strong one" I said laying my head on the counter

"What would you like sir?" he asked the man in the cloak

"A Canadian Mist and make it _really _strong" he said. He reminded me so much of Itachi. No, wait no I shouldn't be thinking of him I need to forget all about him.

"Here you go Miss" he said handing me my drink. I slowly drunk the whole thing in one sip.

"And here you go----sir?" I turned to my right to see that he wasn't there anymore. I looked around to see him on stage in the far corner of the bar and a guitar in his hand.  
Then everyone in the bar gave him their attention.

"I would like to recite a song me and my blue rose of mine made" he said in the microphone. Wait did he just say blue rose no, that couldn't be.

"Itachi?" I said as I turned fully around

"I still love you Rose remember" he said

_**When your love is pouring like the rain**_

_**  
I close my eyes and it's gone again**_

_**  
When will I get the chance to say I love you**_

He looked at me

_**  
I pretend that you're already mine**_

_**  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time**_

_****_

I look into your eyes

He pointed to his eyes

_**  
If only I could get through this**_

_**  
If only I could get through this**_

_**  
If only I could get through this**_

_**  
God, God gotta help me get through this**_

I gotta get through this

_**  
I gotta get through this**_

_**  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through**_

_**  
Said I'm gonna get through this**_

_**  
I gotta get through this**_

Aobi

**_I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you  
_**I grabbed a mic and stand next to him

_**  
Give me just a second and I'll be all right**_

_**  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart**_

_**  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay**_

_**  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight**_

when your love is pouring like the rain

_**  
I close my eyes and through a glass's gone again**_

_**  
When will I get the chance to say I love you**_

Both:_**  
I pretend that you're already mine**_

_**  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time**_

_**  
I look into your eyes**_

_**  
**_Itachi_**  
If only I could get through this**_

_**  
If only I could get through this**_

_**If only I could get through this**_

_**  
God, God gotta help me get through this**_

_**  
**_Both:

_**I gotta get through this**_

_**  
I gotta get through this**_

_**  
I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through**_

_**  
Said I'm gonna get through this**_

_**  
I gotta get through this**_

_**  
I gotta take my, gotta take my mind off you**_

_**Give me just a second and I'll be all right**_

_**  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart**_

_**  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay**_

_**When your love is pouring like the rain**_

_**  
I close my eyes and through a glass's gone again**_

_**  
When will I get the chance to say I love you**_

_**  
I pretend that you're already mine**_

_**  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time**_

_**  
I look into your eyes**_

_**If only I could get through this**_

_**  
If only I could get through this**_

_**  
If only I could get through this**_

_**  
God, God gotta help me get through this**_

If only I could get through this

_**  
God, God gotta help me get through this**_

If only I could get through this

_**  
God, God gotta help me get through this**_

If only I could get through this...

At the end he dropped the guitar and we kissed each other passionate infront of the whole bar.

"I told you I love you no matter what and I mean that." Itachi whispered into my ear

"I always knew that" I kissed him again

"Happy birthday" Itachi said

* * *

a/n-

aobi- thank you and I know i skipped a little bit but oh well R & R


End file.
